


One Of Those Schools

by BlankScreen5



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, racism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankScreen5/pseuds/BlankScreen5
Summary: After sufficiently kicking butt during an villain attack on a training feildtrip, UA student Miles Morales finds his new school has a darker villain lurking in the shadows after the UA sports festival is announced.
Kudos: 4





	One Of Those Schools

The crowd of UA's student population loomed outside of what they're sure is the now high and mighty Class 1-A's door, Ready to scope out their competition for the up-and-coming Sports Festival.

The crowd was impatiently waiting for the aforementioned class to appear when suddenly the door was suddenly shoved open and followed by yelling from already angry looking blond boy standing in 1-A's door "GET THE HELL OUT OF WAY EXTRAS IM TRYING TO MOVE HERE" sparks started popping in his palms making some of the closer students shuffle backwards "I SWEAR I WILL BLAST-" 

The blond's upcoming rant was interrupted by a boy with seemingly floatying hair who looks like he hasn't slept since the start of quirks, "Hey jerk is that any way to treat your fellow students? I honestly expected more from from the class that did so much better than everyone else in the entrance exams." The tired boy continued to rant at the blonde not paying attention to anything and just letting out his frustrations.

"Hey Blasty what's with the hold up I got places to be." Just then another boy with black frizzy hair pushed himself by the blond boy only making him angrier. Just then the boy-of-a-certain-skin-colour looked at the ranting boy curiously, and as he looked like he was finishing up he got off of his anger high enough to focus on everything around him and just then made eye contact with the boy next to the blond as he said his final sentence. 

And then Hitoshi Shinsou made a mistake that will damn his reputation at UA and some years after graduation.

"-I'm actually suprised thay let people like you into a school this good" 

Right to a black boy's face.

Like an explosion everyone within hearing range let out a loud gasp and quickly hushed looking at the suddenly angry boy. "Just move man" Miles said with clenched teeth and quck as a flash Shinsou took a step back with a mortified expression, and just a quickly Miles walked past with the crowd of students parting quickly. Bakugou also moved through the parted students with a hateful side-eye toward Shinsou. And like a dam breaking the rest of 1-A flowed out of their classroom giving the insomniac distrustful glances, "Truly unfortunate that some people cannot learn to revel in the dark" a raven headed student muttered loud enough for him to hear only making him feel worse. "Oúi, back in France my grandparents would enjoy hunting racists for sport!" sang an over eccentric boy, One green haired boy at the end of the line of students looked up at Shinsou only to slowly shake his head with a disappointed look.

And just as everybody in the hall cleared out and Shinsou was the only one left with his head in hus hands, the situation only got worse as the schools intercom crackled to life "Can Shinsou Hitoshi please report to Principal Nedzu's office?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoep you liked it! Sorry for dragging Miles into it but there's I think 1 African-American person in MHA that I remember and it's that one hero in the the Overhaul arc.


End file.
